Wish You Were Here (Paper Airplanes)
by OmniRobot19
Summary: Chibitalia is having a bad day, and all he wants is to be with his love, Holy Rome. Maybe he can write him a letter to tell him his feelings! A songfic of Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight." Enjoy! Update: I recently found out that it's against the rules to use the actual lyrics of the song in the fic, thanks to catspats31, and I have deleted the lyrics from the story.


Wuzzup! I've started watching Hetalia, and I've just finished watching Axis Powers. (I know, it's kind of late to just be finishing AP. Don't hate on me!) Anyway, I absolutely love Chibitalia/Holy Roman Empire, so I decided to write this. This is also a songfic for a song by one of my favorite artist, Owl City, called Vanilla Twilight. This is my first songfic _and _my first Hetalia fic, so please let me know what you think at the end. Thanks, and enjoy!

P.S., I do not own Hetalia. Duh.

* * *

Today was a bad day. Today, while doing his daily chores, little Chibitalia accidentally bumped into Mister Austria's expensive vase. You can probably guess what happens next.

He tried his hardest to stop it, but it was no use. The tall, porcelain treasure fell to the floor with a horrifying crashing sound that echoed throughout the mansion. Mister Austria arrived at the site alarmingly fast, and his face lost all color when he saw the shattered bits scattered all over the floor.

One hour later, a bruised Chibitalia was in his room, quietly sobbing. It was all just an accident, why couldn't Mister Austria understand that? Right now, all that the young boy wanted was a friend, someone to share his thoughts with, someone to hold. Sure, Miss Hungary was a great friend and all, but that's not what he meant.

He wanted _him. _The Holy Roman Empire. His true love.

But Holy Rome wasn't here with him. In fact, Chibitalia wasn't even sure where in the world the young man was. All he knew was that he was out on the battlefield, risking his life. Chibitalia sighed softly. He knew that Holy Rome had to do this. Still, he wished him the best of luck, and he hoped he was alright.

It just didn't seem fair to him. Why should Chibitalia be safe while his lover was fighting for his life? What if he was already dead? What if he was dying? _No, _the boy thought. _Holy Rome is fine. I can't afford to think negatively like this! _If only he could find out about him, if only he had a way to know if he was okay.

That's it! Maybe he could write a letter to Holy Rome! Chibitalia quickly grabbed a piece of paper, a bottle of ink, and a small quill. He began to write, spilling out all of his thoughts. He wrote about how much he missed him, and how much he wanted to have him back. Chibitalia was still young, so his writing was a little more than a bit messy, but he didn't really care; Holy Rome would surely be able to read his asymmetrical script. He wrote about how different life was without him.

While he was writing, Chibitalia looked over his shoulder and saw a large deck brush up against the wall. The sight of the thing made tears well up in the child's eyes. Right after Holy Rome had left for war and Chibitalia had given him his original deck brush as a parting gift, Mister Austria had bought him another… right after scolding him about giving away stuff that wasn't his. After that, Chibitalia couldn't bear to touch the utensil, let alone clean with it. It brought up too many memories, and it simply wasn't the same.

Memories then began to flood the young nation's mind. Painting with Holy Rome, and the heart-fluttering touch of his baby-soft hands touching his own; playing outside, and hearing the song-like duet of the pair's laughter; kissing him…

It was one of the happiest moments of his life, and it was probably the same for the other child who had shared the kiss. As soon as he saw Holy Rome lean in, his lips in the prime position for a kiss, Chibitalia knew exactly what was going on… and he liked it, very much. He could still remember the blissful feeling of Holy Rome's lips pressed up against his, the sound of Holy Rome confessing how much and long he had loved him.

Somehow, though, thinking of these past memories didn't make Chibitalia feel sad. In fact, he felt the opposite of sad. It made him feel rather peaceful, relaxed… happy, as if his lover was right there beside him. He smiled to himself as he recalled more and more events, all about him and his sweet Holy Rome.

And it wasn't like he was never going to see him again, right? I mean, when he left, Holy Rome _did _promise that he would return. Why would he lie? Besides, Chibitalia knew that Holy Rome was a brave, strong, courageous young man, so there was no doubt in his mind that he would survive. No, that he would _win. _He continued to write down his message, using this energy and emotion to actually write a beautiful message.

Deep within him, Chibitalia dreamed of day where there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. Mister Austria wouldn't be so tough on him, all of these silly wars would cease, and his Holy Rome would return to his side. They would live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale, just the two of them. Life would be a dream come true.

Finally, the letter was complete. But how to send it? Chibitalia tried to think of a solution. Then he remembered something that Miss Hungary had taught him. He took the paper and made a fold right down the middle. Then he had a few more on the sides. The little boy continued to fold the paper until it made a small, bird-like model. Later, this came to be known as a paper airplane.

Chibitalia opened up the window in his bedroom, and stuck his hand out. Sure enough, it was a breezy night. Perfect. The boy aimed his creation, and surprisingly skillfully tossed it out. The note flew sideways, the wind carrying it away. Chibitalia knew that there was a very small chance of it actually reaching Holy Rome, but if someone else found it, they could alert him and read it to him. Either way, Chibitalia was just glad that he could share his thoughts.

_"Oh, cara, vorrei che tu fossi," _he whispered softly. "Oh, darling, I wish you were here."


End file.
